1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device having a plurality of screens and a control program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, terminal devices such as mobile phones have become increasingly sophisticated, and the increase of screen size through the equipment of a plurality of display sections has been actualized along with it. As a technology for increasing the screen size through the equipment of a plurality of display sections such as this, for example, a terminal device is conventionally known in which the display contents of a plurality screens displaying information such as text and images are switched and displayed in response to a forward scrolling operation or a backward scrolling operation on the screens (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2008-217647).
However, in the above-described conventional technology, there is a problem in that the area of the screen becomes small because various controllers are required for scrolling the screen. Therefore, a technology has been conceived in which a touch screen structured by a transparent touch-panel being layered on the surface of a screen is provided. This technology does not require controllers for scrolling a screen and allows an intuitive operation, wherefore it is now widely used in terminal devices. However, this technology too has problems. Firstly, a scrolling operation is required to be performed for each screen, which is bothersome. Secondly, in a case where information amounting to a plurality of pages is being displayed in a manner that these pages are assigned to a plurality of screens, respectively, if the user performs a scrolling operation on one screen and forgets to perform it on another screen, continuity of the pages is no longer maintained among the screens.
The present invention has been conceived to solve the above-described problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a terminal device actualizing a suitable display control of a plurality of screens through simple and intuitive operations.